dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Tombstone
Doctor Tombstone was a Pony scientist who was part of the Midnight. He focused on developing a new kind of technology for the Midnight dubbed DarkTech. DarkTech was his specialisation, and he was very passionate about his work. At first, Tombstone was willing to share his knowledge with his fellow scientists but as time went on he became more and more defensive. Tombstone resented the Midnight for not allowing him to test his "masterpiece" at its full strength. He claimed the only way he could have their super-weapon perfected is if he could see exactly what it could do, but because the facility he worked in sat beneath Manehattan he was unable to move it out of the facility (subjects dubbed "Black Projects" must stay in the facility unless being used). Collegues of Tombstone began to get suspicious as he started hiding data and reports of "missing individuals" from the streets of Manehattan started cropping up and pointing to the facility. However, the multiple requests to have his lab searched by Midnight soldiers fell on deaf ears as they focussed on the Apple Loosa Incident that was currently unfolding. Tombstone began to grow paranoid that someone was onto his plans to perfect the DarkTech, causing him to resort to murder. He killed one of his old friends and tested the DarkTech on the body, and he was not caught since he was careful about the evidence. The political affairs revolving around Manehattan threatened his work as if Manehattan elected to leave the Midnight Coalition, the lab and everything it housed would be locked away forever. This only encouraged him to speed up his plans. Eventually a scientist discovered what he was up to and reported it to the higher-ups in the lab. He had been kidnapping people and Ponies to test the DarkTech on, and it was working. When confronted, Tombstone overpowered and killed his collegues before sealing himself in his lab. Lab security (which included two Paladins and a Royal Paladin) tried to talk him down through the window of his lab, but were unsuccessful and resorted to violence. As they tried to break in, Tombstone threatened to activate the DarkTech. However the Paladins did not hear his warnings over the noise they made trying to break down the door, mistaking it for insane ramblings. Tombstone detonated a device he'd been working on for a while, a device he called the DarkNuke. This was the final stage in DarkTech research, and the Midnight had been meaning to test it but never had a target. However the blast engulfed him, the facility, and all of Manehattan. All organic matter caught in the blast was turned to dust, while inorganic matter was left untouched. After the detonation (referred to as the Manehattan Incident) the Midnight deployed a large collection of forces to secure the city and in turn the lab. The teams stripped all data from the lab and took any research materials present back to the oceanic research lab known as Amos 1 before detonating charges around the lab to destroy it. After that was done, all Midnight forces left Manehattan and returned to their original positions. Tombstone himself was never found but the camera feed from the helmet of a Paladin present at the time showed he was the first to be disintegrated by the blast, confirming his demise. Tombstone was killed by his most important project. DarkTech was improved further in Amos 1, and a special rifle utilising the horrifying technology was developed, dubbed the "Tombstone." Appearances Dimensional Warfare, prototyping DarkTech alongside fellow scientists. Fallout: Endgame, as a holographic recording. Notes Tombstone was the first Pony Dr. Vanen worked with. He is the brother of the DJ "The Living Tombstone". Trivia Dr. Tombstone is named after the YouTube star "The Living Tombstone". His story is loosely based on the song "September" by Kinetic Typography.